


it tears me up

by EllieLovesYou



Series: pretty lies, pretty life [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This ends now” </p><p> </p><p>With a deep breath she picked up the test and flipped it over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it tears me up

She hadn’t checked.

That was the comfort that Kira took in this whole situation—yes, Lydia was late but she hadn’t taken a test, she hadn’t checked.  It could be a false alarm, it could just be the stress of having cheated on Scott and keeping it from him, it could be anything—they needed it to be anything but a baby.

“we have to buy a test or set a doctor’s appointment or—“

“I can’t” she was crying into her hands, her whole body shaking with the sobs that escaped her. The stress of having this secret on her and the guilt was finally releasing itself and she just couldn’t stop crying.

“Lydia you have to, if you’re pregnant you have to know” Kira knelt down in front of her, placing her hands on her knees and rubbing softly “You have to”

“B-but if m-might not be Sc-Scott’s baby” she choked out “What if it i-isn’t his?”

“Sweetheart we have to see if there’s even a baby right now, you might not be pregnant” she said softly, hoping to comfort her friend.

“and if I am?” she lifted her head to look at Kira, her eyes red and puffy “What if I am pregnant?”

Kira didn’t know what to say.

 

-

 

“hey you called?” Scott walked into Derek’s loft with a curious look on his face “What’d you need?”

“I wanted to talk to you” Derek said gruffly as he walked to the teen, leading him to the couch.

Scott sat down and sighed “Okay, what’s up?”

“You—“ he ran a hand over his face and sighed, still standing tall in front of the teen “You smell”

“what?” Scott lifted up a piece of his shirt and sniffed “I don’t think so but I mean if it’s a problem I can go home and take a show—“

“No, Scott” Derek held up a hand to cut him off “you don’t smell _bad_ , you smell like—“ he trailed off leaving the alpha looking up at him with wide, curious eyes

“Smell like what?”

“Malia”

A beat of silence.

“oh”

“yeah”

Scott stood up and was suddenly eager to leave Derek’s loft “I don’t—I don’t know why, I mean it could just be that—“

“Please don’t bullshit me” Derek said coldly “We don’t have the time for that”

“I don’t know what you want me to say”

“Say you love Lydia” he crossed his arms over his chest “Say you would never cheat on Lydia”

“I love Lydia—I love her so much”

“and?”

Scott sighed and let his body flop on the couch, he pondered his choices for a second. His first thought was to lie, lie his ass off, keep his heart rate down and do everything possible not to think about his girlfriend and Malia.

The second was to come clean, he didn’t consider it as first as he chewed on his lip but the idea of lying—it exhausted him. He was so tired—mind, body and soul—he was so tired all the time. Lying to Lydia killed him, lying to Stiles made his heart twist but Malia…God, being away from here tired him out. It took everything to not call her so he could hold her while he fell asleep.

It tired him, he was just so tired. So he mustered up every bit of courage he had left and looked at his hands as he mumbled the next sentence

“you told me not to bullshit you”

“shit, Scott”

“yeah”

“Shit, Scott!” Derek yelled out “What the hell? Lydia is going to kill you and then kill Malia”

“It was a mistake—it wasn’t supposed to happen. I—“

“You what? Accidently whipped your dick out and fell into her” Derek paused and shuddered—gross visual.

“No! No! She had come over about a month ago, she was angry and she wanted to get drunk so we started drinking and then she’s kissing me and—“

“You couldn’t say no or what?”

“No!” Scott stood up “I said no but then she told me that—God, she told that she had come from a party and she saw—she saw Stiles and Lydia making out and then they went upstairs” he let out a deep breath “God, she saw them go upstairs, together” tears burned his eyes, letting the pain of Lydia cheating on him finally sink in—he had pushed it away, feeling like he didn’t deserve to feel the pain when he had done the same thing, but now it was bubbling “She saw them kissing and—and—“ he sank back on the couch “God, Stiles and Lydia slept together”

Derek stopped his tirade at finding out Scott cheating on Lydia with his cousin, stopped dead in his tracks. He looked stunned and confused “what? No, I mean—Stiles and Lydia, no”

“yeah”

“Scott, I—“

“No, I know, it doesn’t give me an excuse to cheat on her back—it doesn’t” he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand “I know but Derek—there’s something about Malia, everything after that night—there’s something there but we promised not to sleep with each other and now—we’ve stopped seeing each other altogether” he sighed, his eyes red rimmed and his voice tired “we’ve stopped”

“Scott—“

“It’s been two weeks, I shouldn’t smell like her. I’ll go ask Deaton for something to help me with it, okay?”

Derek sighed “okay”

“And Derek, please don’t tell Lydia or Stiles. I want to tell them but—I need the right time”

“Okay”

Derek sighed, he had always had a soft spot for Scott plus his cousin was involved—he could wait.

 

-

 

“So?” Kira asked as she slowly opened the bathroom door “I mean, you aren’t crying so that’s a good sign”

Lydia sighed heavily “I can’t—“ she gestured to the test that lay on the edge of the tub, turned over “I can’t flip it, I tried but I just can’t do it”

“so” Kira sat down next to the test as Lydia sat on the closed toilet “you want me to do it?”

“no”

“then who? If you can’t and you don’t me to, who do you want to do this?”

Lydia felt her stomach twist “I want Scott”

“Lydia—“

“No, I want my boyfriend” She stood up and started looking around for her phone “I can’t do this without him”

“Lydia, please think about what you’re doing”

“I know what I’m doing” she flipped over her sheets to see her phone, she let out a little “ah ha” and grabbed it “he should be here, I mean if I’m pregnant—he needs to know”

Kira grabbed the girl’s shoulders firmly “Lydia, there is a chance that if you are pregnant, then he might not be his”

“He doesn’t need to know that, I mean—“

“No, no more lies. You can’t do this to him but you really can’t do this to yourself. Lydia all this secret keeping isn’t good for you, I mean for god sake’s you couldn’t stop crying for an hour!”

“but—“

“No. If you’re pregnant then you tell him—everything. For yourself, for him and for this baby”

She let out a tiny cry and felt her phone slip from her hands “Kira, I—“ she fell to her knees and the other girl was quick to catch her and hold her tightly “I love him, Kira” she cried out “I love him and I’ve gone and fucked it up”

“shh” she smoothed down the girl’s hair “It’ll be okay—we will figure this out”

“no” she sucked in a deep breath “you’re right—this ends. All of this, even if that damn stick tells me I’m not pregnant. I can’t do this anymore” she shrugged off Kira’s hold and stood up and marched over to the bathroom “This ends now”

With a deep breath she picked up the test and flipped it over.

 

-

 

“hello?”

“we need to talk”

“Lydia? Is everything alright?”

“No—“ she paused for only a beat ”I’m telling him”

“What?”

“Stiles, I can’t do this anymore. I love him too much to keep this from him—I’m telling him, _tonight_ ”

“Lydia—wait”

“No, I’m doing this so I suggest you do the same” with that the dial tone was heard.

He sighed and looked at his phone in shock—she had the one who said it never happened and now she was the one caving in “is everything okay?” he looked up at Malia who sat on the edge of his bed, a book in hand.

Their lie was over according to Lydia. This was over, the façade, everything was over. He didn’t have to lie—he was terrified but had never been more relieved in his life.

He didn’t have to lie.

So he set his phone down next to him and sighed “no, Lee”

She cocked her head “What’s wrong?”

“I have to tell you something”

 

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment!


End file.
